Pokémon Conqueror
by Alex The God Killer
Summary: The lands are rule by certain conquerors scatter trough out the world, and they rule side by side with Pokémons. Until one ambitions conqueror decided that ruling just one territory wasn't enough. SYOC, Co-author with lVergill send OC trough P.M. either to me or lVergill.


I stood crouch down using my right knee as my support in the lonely area with the conqueror of Japan as I look at him, I see that he is in his knees as well while grabbing his Pokémon as his support. A big bird with the color palette of red, white, yellow and green is standing in my way of my goal, **Ho-Oh**. The strong air with a mix of rain push my red jacket around wildly and us both breathe heavily due to the damage we did to each other's Pokémon. The heavy rain making our clothes wet and the exhaustion is clearly visible in our faces from the many battles we had done in the past.

 _Tsk, this guy is very persistent on not giving up_ _ **Japan**_ _. I guess I have no choice but to use Synchronization Evolution._

 **Chapter 01**

The New Alliance

I slowly got up from the ground struggling to remain up right while he did the same thing in order to continue the fight. I look at him panting and sweating just like I am, I grin knowing that I am close to conquering Japan and one step closer to uniting the whole world.

"Give up Japan, you know very well who will win this battle." I spoke.

The Japan conqueror only narrow his eyes at me before answering, "We been doing this dance for a long time Ion, I think is time we decide who the winner is between us." He answer as his Pokémon screech.

The conqueror of Japan height is 5'7 and weight around 130 lb. His flat hair is boring in contrast to his blue hair which is rare to have the difference in his hairstyle was that his bangs cover his left eye thought that never seem to bother his eyesight. His dark-blue blazer with white highlights cover with water as well as his dark-blue pants. Two small circlet on his left and right side shaping like wings and wearing a pair of brown shoes. I lift my right hand to point toward him with my index finger.

"I am **Ion** and Power is everything around this world, love and bond is useless on the path of conquest." I reply while my Pokémon roar.

 **Giratina** proudly stood by my side as he spread his wings to let out a powerful gust of wind and preparing for the climax of this battle. I extend my arm to open my right hand and aiming at him while slowly closing it.

"Use **Shadow Force**!" I commanded.

Giratina didn't waste a second and quickly open a portal to enter it's domain. I observe **Tsurugi Tennouji** carefully looking around the surrounding area and not realizing this move's potential. I gaze down the floor above to see many puddles of water, but inside the water's reflection is Giratina carefully moving closer to them. A portal open behind them and Giratina quickly went to the offensive so he approach Ho-Oh.

"Ho-Oh! Behind y-"

Tsurugi quick reaction didn't save him this time and Giratina interrupted his words as he attack Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh took many wobbling step forward but quickly stop his motion and screech as he spread his wings.

"Ho-Oh! Retaliate with **Sacred Flame**!" Tsurugi spoke.

Ho-oh glows as he build strange flame around him and launch his flames toward Giratina.

 _I need to block that!_

"Giratina! Use **Aura Sphere**!" I said.

Giratina launch his attack but his Sacred Flame quickly pass through that attack and hit Giratina with half the power. I grin at his foolishness attempt and I see a cloud of dust in the field. Giratina flew back from that dust and his attack didn't faze my Pokémon.

 _Okay, I will shoot him again when he comes out from the dust cloud in front of me and end th-_

 _Swooooshhhh!_

The Japan conqueror's Pokémon with extreme speed came from the smoke and pass through Giratina. Time slow down for me as I look at him surprise riding Ho-Oh on his back and his Pokémon glowing yellow.

 _Damn it! I forgot his Sky Attack move…I didn't pr-Ugh!_

I cough and kneel down on the floor as I cover my mouth while my Pokémon is being hit by multiple sky attack on the air.

 _I need to think of something to stop his attack._

I waited for the right time when Tsurugi is going to use a strong move and then I suddenly see his Pokémon lean backwards to get more distance so he can speed up to finish Giratina. My eyes open as I notice his next move and I got an idea to dodge his next tactic.

"Giratina! Now go to the **Distortion World** to dodge his attack!" I said as I ran closer to them.

A portal open near Giratina and barely dodge the attack, if that attack would of landed, I probably would not be standing right now.

I hear Tsurugi click his tongue, "Giratina's ability to go to the Distortion World is always a hindrance to my strategies." Tsurugi muttered.

I see him and Ho-Oh come down to the ground while Giratina then appear beside me by using a puddle that was close to me.

"You already know that your strategies don't always work on me Tsurugi." I reply.

"Yes, you have always been too random for me to make a solid strategy around you and Giratina's Distortion World doesn't make it easier." He said the rain pouring harder around us and can hardly hear him.

"I guess I'll do things your way for once and see which one of us can make the other surrender! Let's go Ho-Oh! **Synchronize Evolution**!" He yell as the wind around us starts to get stronger.

I cover my eyes from the sudden strong whirlwind appearing in the field and I peek through my hands to see Ho-Oh cover in green wind. I look surprise and happy to see another person's Synchronize Evolution, even though I couldn't see the Pokémon's new appearance clearly.

I smirk, "Finally getting serious? about time, let's settle this with one last attack winner takes all!" I yell as I got on top of Giratina and flew upwards.

As I kept flying up, I see Tsurugi right behind me as we descend to the top and soon we reach high enough that we could touch the clouds. We stop to look at each other one last time and I took a deep breath while raising my left arm.

"Synchronize Evolution!" I yelled while closing my hand.

Ghost dragons suddenly cover Giratina and slowly changing his appearance similar to me. As I use my Synchronize Evolution, I suddenly felt a rush of excitement and felt my heart beating fast when using this.

"As the Conqueror of Japan and the Skies I will defeat you Ion!" he yell as he flew towards me at max speed.

"Weak pathetic fool! Nothing can compare to me!" I scream.

We rush to each other with extreme speed and my thirst for battle only getting larger and larger by the minute. I rush a bit higher than him to launch my other attack.

"Giratina! Use **Draco Meteor**!" I commanded.

Giratina rose his head to the sky and begin charging his attack as normal, but the color of the sphere is purple with dark aura surrounding the move. The sphere shot up from his mouth and explode in the sky launching a barrage of meteor that exceeds that of the original. Tsurugi carefully dodging this move and I, with excitement, look at him trying to dodge this move.

 _Thud!_

"Ugh!" Tsurugi flinch with pain.

One of the meteor land on him and soon enough, the other hit them as well.

 _Yes! More! I want to see more of my power!_

Tsurugi came bursting out from the meteor to approach me and I raise my right hand toward him to point him with my index finger.

"Use **Aura Sphere**!" I spoke.

"Ho-Oh! Use **Sacred Flame**!" He quickly spoke.

Giratina begin charging again a dark-blue aura sphere with two magic runes while Ho-Oh shoot out a extremely fast light-green fire that hit before I could react to it.

 _Ugh!_

I look down on Giratina's back while biting my lips from the pain and I look to my right to see Ho-Oh passing me by.

 _That shouldn't hurt and yet…I want to end this right now!_

Giratina slowly turn behind us to see him waiting for our next move, and yet I am still grinning at the excitement from the battle.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Tsurugi ask.

"Of course, nothing in this world has never being a challenge to me but the conqueror of each country are in a whole new level." I reply.

We once again rush each other but this time, it's the last stance for the both of us. The rush from the Synchronization and the heated battle is lingering inside me while I start to become breathless from the excitement.

"For the United States!"

"For Japan!" We said simultaneously.

 _More! I need to get much, much stronger to conquer the who-ugh.._

Suddenly, the rush from the Synchronization Evolution quickly vanish leaving a numbness across my entire body. I felt very sleepy as I fell down from my partner and I felt air rushing up from my body.

Am..i..going to lose?..

I have no energy left except moving my head and seeing Tsurugi in the same predicament as me. He is falling and not even screaming not surprising since I would have been impress if he could after the battle we had. As I am falling faster and faster I heard Giratina and Ho-Oh screech and I turn my head to see Giratina fly at max speed towards me trying to catch me before I hit the ground and I saw Ho-Oh doing the same to Tsurugi.

I smile Giratina has always been there for me trough thick and thin the same could be said about Tsurugi and Ho-Oh. As Giratina came closer and closer I started to lose consciousness the last thing I remember was everything going black and hearing two loud crashing noises.

..

..

"Hey, are you awake?"

Huh?

I woke up to see the sun come out from the clouds as I adjust to the brightness and quickly notice that I couldn't move my body.

"Hehehe"

I hear weak laugher coming from my right side and I slowly turn to my right side as I open my right eye toward that direction.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you up, my apologies." Tsurugi apologize while smiling.

In front of me is Tsurugi being hug by Ho-Oh and his Pokémon seem badly injure.

Wait! That fall!..

I look behind me to see Giratina sleeping while tightly hugging me and my eyes open when I realized what just happen when I was conscious.

I sigh, "I can't believe the power took over my head so easily. Now, its a tie again and I have to try again tomorrow ." I respond disappointed.

Tsurugi stare at me for a while and I raise an eyebrow to his reaction. Tsurugi sigh as he look at his wounded Pokémon by his side.

"Don't you think this battle has gone long enough? We need to stop for our Pokémon and our people sake." Tsurugi explain.

"I can't stop myself from achieving my goal-"

"All right"

Tsurugi quickly interrupted me and I look at him surprise from his sudden interruption.

"How about having an alliance instead? Will this suits you better?" Tsurugi ask.

I stare at him for a while as I think of his wager and what will happen in the future.

 _Maybe it is for the best to team up…for now._

I look at him with determine eyes and he glance at me when he notice me.

"I accept your offer."

 **Chapter 1 End**

 _On the next episode of Conqueror.._

 _Tsurugi, it is time to conquer Russia, Mexico and Canada next._

 _No we can't Ion…We need to carefully prepare ourselves first we need information from each country to come up with an effective strategy for each of them.._

 _We can easily take this countries with ease, weakling like those country should reconsider their choices._

 _Such bravery or maybe overconfidence…still, we need to meet them first then send a letter declaring war, later we can do your plan._

 _Next time on Conqueror! The Tri-Conqueror_

 _Nothing will change, the result will be the same._

 **Preview End**

 **Important**

Others important information should be reveal in the next chapter and the hometown mentioned will be the first arc of the story, so we require those three first. Send your OC through the PM to lVergill or Alex The God Killer.

 **Position**

8 males

10 Females

USA – Ion Arclight

Texas – Mesquite, New York – New York City, Nevada – Las Vegas, California – Los Angeles and Minnesota – Granite Falls

Canada - Open

Mexico – Open

Japan - Tsurugi Tennouji

Kyoto, Tokyo, Gifu, Hiroshima, Chiba

Brazil - Open

Argentina - Open

Russia – Open

Greenland - Open

Iceland - Open

Australia - Open

China - Open

India - Open

Egypt - Open

France - Open

United kingdom - Open

Iran - Open

Italy - Open

Kazakhstan - Open

New Zealand - Open

Germany - Open


End file.
